


Worth It

by reynkout



Series: Werk It [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Cell Phones, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Imagination, Late at Night, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Actor Shiro, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: Keith masturbates to his favorite porn actor's newest video. Things get interesting when his imagination gets the better of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Keith is trans (ftm). I enjoy suffering.  
>  _Disclaimer: Any, and all, mistakes in Keith's behavior or way of masturbation are mine._  
> 

He sneaks into the walk-in closet, eyes wide and alert in the darkness of the wardrobe room connected to the bathroom. Keith slides the mirror doors behind him, ears listening acutely for any squeaking or loud noises that the door makes while sliding along its track; the irrational feel in his chest will not go away, afraid he will get caught for doing something like _this_.

Keith breathes out a sigh, shaking himself of any tenseness in his shoulders. He has made it this far, so why can’t he carry out the rest of his actions tonight? It would be so worth it. He gulps, looking down at his oversized t-shirt, lifting the hem of it to reveal black running shorts. Not so bad, he thinks, before he peels the dark article of clothing down his ankles and kicks them away to the side of the closet.

There. _There_ it is. Keith’s top teeth graze at his lower lip, leaving the flesh red and puffy, sensitive even. He downs the spit collecting on his tongue, careful not to clench his jaw too hard. Keith feels stressed out by all this, anxious maybe, and that’s exactly the reason why he needs to complete this task he’s set for himself tonight.

His free hand, as he is holding his phone in the other, is shaking ever-so-slightly, reaching for the cut of his underwear; his index and middle finger stroke the fabric lightly. When he draws them back, he’s not surprised to find that they come away sticky from the dampness of his undergarments. Keith is soaking wet down there, and it’s all _Shiro’s_ fault.

Closing his dark eyes, Keith remembers, oh, he remembers how Takashi Shirogane left him with dripping underwear and a heat so deep in his core that he cannot sleep until it is expelled out of his system.

Keith unravels the earphones plugged nicely into his mobile’s audiojack, stuffing them into his ears neatly before he lays some of his most comfortable clothing down on the carpeted door, then lies down on top of them.

Waking up his phone screen, Keith unlocks it hastily. Thank god, the webpage he had been viewing is still up and paused. He smiles up at the video, mirroring the same smirk that Shiro is showing to the camera filming him.

This. This is the man responsible for his discomfort, his arousal that is crying out to be taken care of. Sliding down his underwear, they hang hooked around calf, then he presses play.

Shiro smiles daringly at the camera lens, winking. He brushes his dark bangs from his face, eyes never leaving what Keith pretends to be his own. Shiro is all tanned skin and muscle and god-blessed attractive; Keith doesn’t doubt it’d be a gift to stare at the man all day. And those eyes, they’re filled with the softest of expressions towards his partners. Part of Keith is jealous of those who get to sleep with Shiro, but the other makes him feel so lucky to have footage of Shiro having sex in his accessibility, thanks to the internet. He is a devoted fan, ever since Shiro got into business and Keith was still learning about his own gender identity.

 _”Kiss me, baby.”_ Shiro commands, his tone gentle and seemingly full of care.

Yes, Keith thinks, before setting the phone down on the pile of clean clothing to his left, propping it up at an angle so he can turn his head and watch Shiro make out with his current video partner... of which Keith forgets her name, not that it matters. He would kiss back in a hurry, locking lips with Shiro until both of them are breathless, lungs burning and tracheae aching.

His fingers travel down, starting at waist-level, to where he strokes his flat abdomen, admiring how defined it has become in the past months. His skin is still so pale, still has a hint of softness to it, something he prides in. Maybe someday he will be a good match for Shiro. That is, if he ever gets to meet him, and if Shiro finds interest in him.

Keith is fixed on Shiro’s facial features, a few fingers flying up to his supple nipples when Shiro sucks one of his partner’s into his mouth. Keith arches lightly, pinching the buds on his chest lightly, then harder, twisting them between thumb and forefinger. His nerves spark fire into his system, and he wants more. His other hand keeps on its travel downwards.

“I want to taste you,” he hears Shiro say in a low, gruff voice. It sends shivers down Keith's spine, the way Shiro gazes up at his partner’s face. Shiro is at the girl’s navel, laving his tongue to one of her thighs, hiking it up so he can get a good look at her. Keith does the same, lifting his leg until it rests neatly against his ribs.

When Shiro buries his face into his partner’s folds, Keith dares to stroke at himself, mouth parting slightly as he pants from the first touch. He imagines that it is Shiro who is tasting him, testing the waters by sliding his hot tongue over Keith before he really gets down to work. Shiro’s moans reverberate in his ears, and Keith can’t help but let a groan slip from his throat.

In the background audio, Keith can hear Shiro’s partner moaning and mewling exaggeratedly, but he can’t dare to be annoyed now. Shiro is speaking again, “So pretty for me, baby. Do you want more?”

Keith nods in reply, sighing as Shiro goes back to work, his head bobbing up and down as he eats out his partner. Keith throws his head back in pleasure, the knot of arousal tightening in his belly as he strokes harder, grinds against his digits faster. It’s so slick and hot, yet not enough. He wishes Shiro was here, his skilled mouth licking and suckling at Keith until he comes. Surely, that would feel even better than his fingers, not that Keith’s fingers are bad at what they do.

He rubs extra hard at himself when Shiro opens his mouth, flicking at his partner’s clit, unchecked moans spilling from his vocal cords. Keith can’t help but moan, too. With his right hand, he swirls his fingertips around his folds, dipping two of them slowly into his wetness.

Keith whines high-pitched, breaking off into desperate sounds, much like what Shiro’s partner is doing in the video. The air around him feels stifling, so stuffy and hot that he can’t breathe in properly. Shiro is pulling away from the girl, guiding her to suck his big, beautiful, obscenely good-looking cock. Keith feels himself twitch a little at the sight of Shiro’s dick. It's big and thick, so hot and heavy that the bulbous tip is a flushed red, almost purpling at the slit. Keith licks his lips in thirst.

“That’s right.” Shiro rasps. “What a nice rhythm, sweetheart. Suck it harder now.”

Keith pulls his fingers out of his dripping hole, keeping the video playing as he sits up and rummages through his plastic drawers in search of his most prized possessions. When he finds it, he flops back down on the floor, bringing the silicone head of the purple dildo he’s got to his plush lips. He opens up, pink muscle sticking out to trace the tip, to run right over the slit. There isn’t really a taste from the silicone, but Keith imagines that Shiro’s precome is coating his tongue, creating a salty film over it as Keith sucks more and more of the dildo into his mouth.

He faintly wishes he had some type of flavored lube around. Maybe that'd make this much more enjoyable, sucking the silicone dick like he's sucking Shiro off until Keith's jaw aches. Perhaps that cum lube he's seen for sale on one of his most trusted sex toy sites. He likes the idea of that.

“Keep doing that, baby. You’re doing it so well.” Shiro praises, and Keith hums around the silicone cock in his mouth. He slurps sloppily, pulling the dildo in and out of his mouth faster and faster. He rubs himself again, stroking hard and feeling himself get damper with each passing moment. “Come on,” Shiro pushes his partner off his member, guiding her back up to the bed. “Spread them for me.”

There's a soft thump from Shiro's partner as she hits the bed, immediately grappling onto the sheets as she scoots up into her desired position. A huff comes from Keith's lips as he takes the dildo away, only to flip over and mimic the same position the girl is in; up on all fours, rolling his hips and gyrating them against nothing but the air. He wishes it is Shiro behind him when he reaches back with the silicone cock, letting it run over his pleasure spot before teasing his front entrance.

Keith grinds his teeth together, biting back a moan when Shiro puts his mouth back on his partner, eating her out with vigor. Keith feels himself tighten a little at the thought of Shiro doing the same to him, fucking his hole with his tongue until he is begging for release. It doesn't last long enough, though, because Shiro suddenly stops, only to straighten back up and line his big, fat juicy dick up with his partner.

"Want me to fuck you, baby?" Shiro asks, and Keith whispers out a "yes", ready and ripe for the taking. He quickly rolls onto his back again, finding it a more comfortable pose than what he was in previously. "Come on, wink that pretty thing for me." Keith clenches his muscles, relaxing them another second, only to tighten them up again, obeying every last one of Shiro's words. "Yeah, so good for me." Shiro praises, sounding more breathy than before.

And then he plunges in.

Keith tries not to scream when he shoves the dildo into himself, hole twitching and spasming as his orgasm splashes over him. Oh _god_ , he must be very worked up, more than he had originally thought, to have come just from penetration. Steadying his pulse with several gulps of oxygen, Keith continues on, moving the silicone cock in and out of his entrance slowly, feeling the ridges smooth against his inner walls. It's uncomfortable, but Keith knows he'll get used to it soon enough.

"You're so tight. Fuck." Shiro swears, grunting harshly through Keith's earbuds. He starts a faster pace, thrusts forcing him to go harder, rougher into his partner.

Keith pants harshly, matching the speed of his hand on the dildo, fucking himself with it and imagining that Shiro is the one doing it. It feels so good now, the initial burn mixed with the hurried rhythm of thrusting is delicious; Keith _knows_ for a fact that he's small and tight, and that the dildo is a little too big for him, naturally, just like Shiro would be. He whimpers at the thought of being ravished by Shiro, muscles dragging along Shiro's dick as he thrusts in and out. He wants to be thoroughly fucked by Shiro. His toes curl, knees relaxing, as he wraps his legs around an imaginary Takashi Shirogane.

Shiro moans, and Keith turns his head to watch the video, seeing how Shiro's eyebrows knit together in pleasure. Then, he brings a hand, clean and sharp, down on his partner's ass cheek, spanking her once, twice, three times until she's yelping.

Keith can practically feel Shiro's hand on his ass, his fantasy working overtime. It hurts, hurts so good.

"Who said you could act like we're lovers, kitten?" he growls, and Keith's stomach is tensing up with excitement just hearing Shiro call his partner- in Keith's head, Shiro is calling _him_ "kitten"- by a pet name. "Legs out, sweetheart."

Keith doesn't think he's ever spread his legs faster than now, matching the dildo's pace with Shiro's as Shiro plunges deep into his partner, snarling at how good it feels. Keith feels hot, his entire being heating up like a radiator. He wants to come, he's so ready to come... Just a little more, and he'll...

"Baby," Shiro mutters, voice heavy with lust and need.

A soft "fuck" spills from Keith's lips, the knot of arousal unraveling, leaving him convulsing around the silicone cock in him.

He whines low and steady, eyes squeezing shut as he goes through his second taste of ecstasy. It's as if he's high on helium, making his brain ache, his head feeling empty of thought.

Sparks fly behind his eyes, painting his vision with bright white. He rubs himself through it, taking the nub between his two fingers and stroking it in a clockwise motion. It feels amazing, exquisite.

So _good_.

He wants more. He wants to be ravished, destroyed.

"Gonna come, sweetie. You better take it all in." Shiro gasps, piledriving into his partner now. He looks so fucking desperate, so ready for release, that he doesn't even take into consideration how rough he is being, just on the side of brutal.

Keith needs more stimulation if he wants to come alongside Shiro; he all but rips the dildo from his hole, hissing in pain, only to fumble with the button at the end of the object.

At first, nothing happens, and Keith snorts in frustration, shaking the damned thing. Then, it starts to buzz, the whole length of the silicone cock vibrating gently and, to Keith, it signals the green light to be fucked back into him.

Ohh yes, he thinks, pumping the toy into his entrance with rigid movements. This is what he needs, along with his fingers rubbing at his sensitive spot. He wants this, he needs this, just like Shiro needs to get off. He looks back at the video playing on his phone, noticing how the producers had cut the scene, as Shiro is now standing above his partner, holding the camera and angling it downward so he can witness the girl fellating his slippery cock.

The sounds are disgusting, so sloppy, loud and disgusting, and Keith _loves_ it. He turns the vibrations in him up a notch, moaning at the change. The ball of tenseness is building back up in his core, giving him the hint that he is going to come again soon. Good, he wants to come with Shiro. Come _on_ Shiro, if he could.

"Let me come in you." Shiro suggests the idea to his partner, but it ends up coming out more like a command than anything else.

Keith is a mess, pushing his hips up, his abdomen caving in on itself when he switches from a medium vibration to the highest setting on the dildo. He's fully aware how much he is drooling, his mouth begging out silent pleas for Shiro to go faster, harder, to fuck him into the ground until Keith gets rug-burn. He’d scramble Keith’s brain, turn it to mush, tear him apart.

“More, more,” Keith would beg if he still had enough coherence to talk. He’d claw at Shiro’s back, rake red welts into that tanned skin, kiss at those lightly freckled shoulders. Scream for Shiro when the man brings his thumb to swirl it around Keith’s sensitive nub, make him come, make him squirt, no, cream all over Shiro’s dick. He wants it. Oh, he wants it so much...

He's slamming the silicone cock into himself with abandon, rhythm erratic as he rubs himself too; his insides feel like they're being churned by the force of the thrusts and vibrations. Keith's ears pick up on every groan and moan that comes from Shiro, echoing them silently until he feels like he's about to...

"Goddammit," Shiro thrusts in one more time before he stills, shivering as his orgasm takes him at last.

His face is blissed out, a cherry-red flush along his nose ridge and cheeks, almost like a pseudo scar painted over tan skin. His hips thrust shallowly, sloshing the cum in his partner to a milky froth; the camera zooms in to watch his seed leak out in rivulets down Shiro’s partner’s inner thighs. Shiro’s breath is shaky, chest heaving in attempt to calm himself. A smile, the smirk he had started with at the beginning of the video, returns to his mouth as he looks into the camera lens.

Keith keens then, eyes wide as he comes, Shiro’s beautiful grin pushing him over the edge. His legs quiver from his nerves feeling as if they are on fire, only to be doused with freezing ice. He _shakes_ uncontrollably, his hole fluttering around the dildo vibrating in him.

It’s as if the wind has been knocked out of him; Keith’s fingers scrabble against the floor and the silicone cock he is holding. His eyes are unfocused, the phone screen splitting into double vision as he seems to go cross-eyed through his release. He closes them, those white sparks that popped once behind his eyelids now a myriad of bright colors and hues, like a flurry of fireworks in the dark night sky. No, like the universe's stars erupting, exploding instead of imploding, leaving Keith incinerated from the pleasure. His mind is muddled, brain on Cloud Nine, drifting ever-so-slowly back into stasis.

When Keith comes back to, the dildo is still lodged within him, no longer buzzing as the battery must have run out. The video on his phone has also ended, preview of it on Shiro’s gorgeous smile. Keith lets the silicone cock slip from his entrance, allowing it to drop onto the clothing he is lying on. He doesn’t even have to slip a finger between his folds to know that he’s made a wet mess of himself. His lower stomach, once taut with sexual tension, is now flat and empty, a satisfied feeling in the afterglow.

Looking back at his phone, he thumbs over Shiro’s face with a clean hand, mirroring the same smirk before turning off the screen and popping the earbuds out of his ears. As he cleans up, carefully and quietly, Keith is glad he took the time to get off tonight. It felt so good, so worth it.

He’s about to exit the web page as he crawls back into bed when something catches his eye. Quickly tapping on it, he reads the text, eyebrows quirking in surprise. The adult video company is looking for new hires, right here in Mexico City. Keith ponders on it. It’s not like he _doesn’t_ want to do something like this. He thinks about the possibility of meeting Takashi Shirogane, and how much an honor it would be to act in a film with him, if one could call that acting; Keith would probably not even have to pretend to be enjoying Shiro’s administrations.

He could do it. He could make money doing this. He could feel good with this type of job. Keith gulps, blinking slowly once to recenter himself.

Then he hits the button to apply. _Still worth it..?_

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it, loved it?  
> Please, I would very much appreciate your feedback, either in the form of a kudo and/or a comment!  
> Feel free to message me on other social media platforms as well (links stated in the beginning notes). I'm always down to chat. <3  
> I hope to see you in my future installments.  
> x reynkout


End file.
